And I will always love you или Жила была девочка
by Atropa Donna
Summary: Жила-была девочка. Однажды она встретила мальчика, который горько плакал. Оказалось, что мальчик обречен превращаться в чудовище и страдать. Девочка стала ему другом. А когда они подросли, девочка полюбила его больше всех на свете за его верное сердце…


**AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU ****ИЛИ ****ЖИЛА****-****БЫЛА ****ДЕВОЧКА****…**

Восемь лет.

На тихой и пыльной улице из двух домов, находившихся почти в самом ее конце, один отличался б**о**льшими размерами и необычной для провинциального городка архитектурой. Он напоминал замок, если, разумеется, существуют такие маленькие двухэтажные замки из обычного тускло-серого кирпича, покрытые черепичной крышей и без малейшего намека на зубчатые стены и башни. Второй дом был тоже кирпичным, но красного цвета, новым, более ухоженным и меньших габаритов.

С тщательно выкрашенного белой краской крыльца меньшего дома быстро сбежала девочка в летнем бело-коричневом платье в крупный цветочек. Спрятавшись в тени дерева, она немного настороженно оглянулась на дверь, через которую вышла какую-то секунду назад, но почти сразу же облегченно вздохнула. Сегодня маме было не до нее, нужно закончить уборку и распаковать вещи: переезд в новый дом – вовсе не то же самое, что провести за городом уик-энд.

Как объясняли сами родители, они хотели больше времени уделять маленькой дочери и друг другу, а не только строить карьеру, для которой, кстати, в огромном многомиллионном Лондоне у них было маловато возможностей. Карие глаза девочки погрустнели. Поначалу она с радостью поддержала эту идею, но недолго ей довелось тешиться иллюзией о новой счастливой жизни, где мама и папа не пропадают в офисе за планшетами целыми днями и не уходят по вечерам в гости или в театр. Малышка тяжело вздохнула. Где бы они ни жили, тяга к любимой работе все равно возьмет свое. Вообще-то маленькая Ада любила родителей и понимала, как важна для них работа, но иногда ей хотелось, чтобы они почаще были рядом и обсуждали с ней ее детские заботы, а не отвлекались на обсуждение фронтонов, портиков и прочих архитекторских премудростей.

Девочка решила посидеть на траве, укрывшись за живой изгородью. Мама с головой ушла в домашние заботы, нечего было и надеяться обратить на себя ее внимание. Выбрав симпатичное местечко, Ада опустилась на мягкий газон и пожалела, что не захватила какую-нибудь книгу или кукол. Но возвращаться не стоило: мама вполне могла бы вспомнить, что дочь еще не выполнила папино задание по арифметике. Кроха нахмурилась: цифры и вполовину не были так интересны, как сказки или цветы.

От нечего делать она принялась рассматривать соседний дом, у которого черный ход был почему-то не сзади, а сбоку – прямо перед ней. Дом казался старым и слегка потрепанным; по сравнению с их новым садом соседский был диковат, тенист и немного запущен, хотя за ним, безусловно, ухаживали. Ада с завистью посмотрела на раскидистые деревья, беспорядочные россыпи одуванчиков, полянки из душистого вереска, полыни и клевера: чужой сад представлялся таинственным волшебным местом. Девочка тоскливо оглядела дворик нового дома: идеально подстриженные изумрудно-зеленые газоны, на которых не пробивалось ни одного цветка, ни одной посторонней травинки; кусты, которым придали форму геометрических фигур, и одно-единственное во всем саду старое дерево – и то растет так, что непонятно, кому оно принадлежит, им или соседям.

Ада немного приподнялась и вытянула шею: совсем рядом в зарослях соседских рододендронов что-то шевелилось. Не в силах совладать с любопытством, девочка решила тихонько прокрасться на соседский участок и посмотреть, что там такое. Если повезет, это может оказаться запутавшийся в ветках никому не нужный котенок или щенок. Немного испуганная своей дерзостью, Ада перешла условную границу двух участков.

Она надеялась, что это котенок. В Лондоне ей не разрешали завести котенка, их квартирка была чересчур мала. О щенке она и мечтать не смела – это было бы неслыханным счастьем.

Под ногой Ады треснула сухая ветка. Шевеление затихло. Обойдя кусты сзади, она увидела испуганного и заплаканного мальчика с растрепанными волосами: не то светло-каштановыми, не то темно-русыми. Ада слегка сконфузилась: мама объясняла, а она не слишком поняла, как правильно называется такой оттенок, но тут девочка вовремя сообразила, что никто не собирается экзаменовать ее по этому вопросу. Она внимательнее посмотрела на мальчика, который казался чересчур худым и изможденным. Ада уже открыла рот, чтобы произнести вежливую речь с высоты своих восьми с половиной лет, как ее учила мама, очень старавшаяся привить дочери необходимые социальные навыки, но что-то ее остановило.

Вместо этого Ада ласково спросила:

- Как тебя зовут, малыш?

- Рем… Ремус Люпин, - его голос немного охрип, видимо, от слез.

- Я - Ада. Что случилось, Рем? Тебя кто-то обидел?

«Никто», - тихо ответил мальчик, но Ада не ушла, каким-то шестым чувством догадываясь, что самое опасное для него – оставаться одному.

Присев на корточки рядом с ним, Ада заглянула ему в глаза, хотя мальчик сделал попытку их спрятать.

- Что случилось? – нежно повторила она.

Рем задрожал, недоверчиво глядя на опрятную черноволосую девочку с косичками и не решаясь заговорить. Он знал, что рассказывать об этом магглам строго-настрого запрещено, но ему так хотелось, чтобы кто-то понял его, понял, как страшно и несправедливо то, что с ним происходит.

- Я…оборотень, - почти неслышно произнес Рем.

Но эта странная девочка не отшатнулась в ужасе и отвращении, просто спросила своим мягким голосом:

- А кто такие оборотни?..

Десять лет.

- Ада, перестань, - смеющийся Рем всплеснул руками. – Давай закончим побыстрее с историей и математикой.

- А потом покажешь? – не отставала девочка.

Рем снова зашелся смехом. Ада была старше него на полгода, но рядом друг с другом они словно менялись местами: она, обычно серьезная и сдержанная, шалила и проказничала, а немного застенчивый Ремус с неожиданной для себя охотой играл роль защитника.

- Рем?.. – изменившимся голосом тихо позвала Ада. Близилось полнолуние, а вместе с ним несколько наполненных тоскливым и тревожным ожиданием дней, когда ее друга запирали в дальнем подвале, защищенном звуконепроницаемыми заклятиями. Всякий раз, когда это происходило, она не могла найти себе места, представляя, что он там один: беспомощный, с помрачившимся рассудком, в полной темноте…

Ремус мягко качнул головой, уговаривая ее не беспокоиться. Странным образом ее присутствие примиряло с мучительными трансформациями, которые претерпевало его тело каждый месяц.

- Иди-ка сюда.

Она присела рядом, но даже в таком положении девочка была на пару дюймов выше Ремуса.

Ада восторженно любовалась тем, как, повинуясь тонким изящным рукам Рема, собранные ими цветы закружились в воздухе пестрым хороводом. То, что ее друг - волшебник, она восприняла абсолютно спокойно, ни разу не позавидовав ему, просто восхищаясь тем, как он умел радоваться жизни, несмотря на свою беду, и делать все вокруг себя добрее и чище. И волшебство тут было совсем ни при чем.

- Добрый вечер.

Ада вздрогнула и в ужасе оглянулась. Увлекшись игрой, они не заметили, как к ним подобрался кто-то из взрослых. В груди девочки похолодело: Рем давным-давно рассказал ей про закон, запрещающий открывать обычным людям существование волшебного мира. На их развлечение смотрел незнакомый мужчина в мантии, высокий, неестественно сухощавый, с сильной проседью. Ада едва сдерживалась, чтобы не закричать.

Волшебник.

Теперь ее точно ждет заклинание Забвения, а Ремуса…

- Мальчик мой, что же ты не представишь меня своей подруге? Похвально, что ты помогаешь девочке с домашним заданием по ботанике, но не стоит забывать о вежливости.

Ремус и Ада во все глаза смотрели на спокойное, пожалуй, даже чопорное лицо с резкими чертами. Мужчина ждал.

- Ада, позволь тебе представить: мистер Антуан Дэвенпорт, давний друг моих родителей, - нервно произнес Рем, пытаясь найти выход и не допустить, чтобы Аде причинили вред. - Мистер Дэвенпорт – Ада Вертивер, дочь наших соседей.

Дэвенпорт манерно поклонился.

- Ну что ж, мисс Ада, весьма рад столь приятному знакомству, но вынужден откланяться: меня ждут мои друзья. Спокойной ночи, юная леди. Ремус, - он кивнул напрягшемуся мальчику и как ни в чем не бывало неторопливо отправился в дом.

Дети изумленно переглянулись. Дэвенпорт, конечно, видел, чем они развлекались, но не счел необходимым даже упрекнуть их в этом.

Какое-то время они молчали, переваривая то, что бояться Антуана Дэвенпорта, кажется, нечего.

Одиннадцать лет.

- Это наша последняя весна, - Ада прятала глаза, скрывая слезы…

В сентябре Ремус поедет в школу волшебников, куда его все-таки приняли под личную ответственность директора.

Она не могла не радоваться за друга, но все эти годы они расставались только в полнолуния, ночью, и когда Ада находилась на уроках в подготовительной школе.

Рем ласково ткнулся носом в ее волосы.

- Я буду приезжать на каникулы и часто писать.

Четырнадцать лет.

- Ада!

Обрадованный Ремус обнял подругу, оторвал ее от земли и закружил. Девушка счастливо рассмеялась и обвила руками его шею. Летние каникулы уже были близки к концу, но это не имело значения – Рем вернулся!

- Ты просто красавица, - тепло произнес юноша. Прошел почти год с того дня, как они виделись последний раз – рождественские и пасхальные каникулы он провел в школе. За это время Ада превратилась в настоящую барышню, но кое-что не менялось: она по-прежнему носила только платья, никаких юбок или – боже упаси! – брюк, а густые шелковистые волосы убирала в две косы, в которые вплетала узкие ленты.

- Ты тоже… - Ала горизонтально провела прямой ладонью над своей макушкой и уперлась в его нос. Рем засмеялся: в детстве он всегда смотрел на нее снизу вверх.

Сзади кто-то фамильярно присвистнул.

- Ты времени даром не теряешь, Лунатик! Понятно, почему ты так настаивал на приезде домой!

- Прекрати, Сириус, - неожиданно резко одернул приятеля Рем, отпуская Аду.

Сириус Блэк недовольно нахмурился: Рем назвал его по имени, а не дружеским прозвищем. Неужели эта маггла для него значит больше, чем их дружба?..

- Так его, Лунатик, чтоб не задавался, - хмыкнул Джеймс Поттер, сверкая хулиганскими искорками в глазах.

Ада всматривалась в лица обоих товарищей Ремуса, и ей не нравилось то, что она видела.

- Ада, это Джеймс Поттер и Сириус Блэк, мои друзья.

Она кивнула, все еще сосредоточенная на своих мыслях. Ада никак не понимала, что могло быть общего у чуткого и деликатного Рема Люпина с бесшабашным Поттером и имевшим томно-богемный вид Блэком, который бросался в атаку с каким-то злым весельем.

- Не буду вам мешать, - с некоторым опозданием ответила Ада. – Увидимся завтра? – она вопросительно взглянула на Ремуса.

Он смущенно качнул головой:

- Мы завтра опять отправляемся к Джеймсу. Просто нужно было захватить кое-что из вещей.

- Тогда до следующих каникул, Рем. Береги себя. Извините, мне нужно закончить летнее сочинение об английской средневековой поэзии, - сохраняя спокойствие, Ада кивнула и повернулась к своему двору.

- Лунатик, она в тебя втюрилась! – Сириус захохотал, даже не позаботившись подождать, пока девушка отойдет подальше.

Ада вздрогнула, но не ускорила шагов, пересекла границу участков и спряталась за дерево. Рем что-то выговаривал другу, но слов она разобрать не могла.

Без сил опустившись на землю, Ада уставилась на носки своих туфель, хотя ей больше всего хотелось наброситься с кулаками на обоих непрошенных шутников. Из-за них она не могла подольше побыть рядом с Ремом, из-за них она не увидит его еще как минимум четыре месяца…

Время от времени она осторожно выглядывала из своего укрытия, чтобы хотя бы мельком увидеть Рема, но натыкалась на взгляд Блэка, который, казалось, внутренне злорадно хохотал над ее неуклюжими попытками.

Уже не скрывая слез, она расплакалась, схватившись за небольшой томик со стихами, лежавший в кармане ее платья. Неровный листок бумаги выскользнул на землю, но в одном месте книгу открывали так часто, что закладки и не требовалось.

Захлебываясь беззвучными слезами, Ада пролистала страницы.

«Филипп Сидней

(1554-1586)

Он свое сердце вложил в мою грудь,  
>Что ж, я свое отдаю, не робея!<br>Милый, люби меня и не забудь -  
>Как я твое берегу и лелею.<br>Если мой взгляд твое сердце пронзил,  
>Боль нестерпимо во мне отзовется.<br>Кто из нас сердце чужое носил -  
>Время одно лишь теперь разберется.<br>Милый, люби меня и не забудь -  
>Сердце твое, согревает мне грудь...»<p>

Восемнадцать лет.

- Здравствуй, - Ремус Люпин посмотрел на стоявшую перед ним девушку – нет, молодую леди, - с теплотой, которая ничуть не ослабела с годами.

- Здравствуй, Ремус, - полностью владея собой, ответила Ада.

Молодой мужчина смотрел на подругу детства и словно не узнавал. Вместо нежной наивной девушки с трогательными косами, которая плакала когда-то из-за грубых шуток Сириуса, появилась сдержанная леди, волосы которой были уложены в высокую прическу-ракушку. Отточенные манеры на любой случай, безукоризненно аккуратная одежда, спокойное выражение лица… Только чего-то не хватало, как будто исчезло внутреннее сияние, стержень, душа – что-то, что делало светскую даму Адой.

- Как поживаешь?

Ремус немного застенчиво улыбнулся и развел руками.

- Все хорошо, правда, поиски работы продвигаются не так успешно, как я думал. Но это неважно, сегодня же твой выпускной вечер. Что будешь делать потом?

- Я выхожу замуж, Рем, - она по-прежнему была спокойна, но в ее голосе Ремусу вдруг на мгновение почудился жалобный звон хрустальной вазы, с которой обошлись чересчур неосторожно. – Мистер Элиас Рокси сделал мне честь, попросив моей руки. Он очень уважаемый человек в наших краях.

- Это чудесная новость, хотя я думаю, что именно ты оказала ему честь, – тихо ответил он. – Желаю тебе счастья с твоим избранником.

- Спасибо, - Ада слегка склонила голову. На ее шее заиграло матовыми переливами жемчужное ожерелье - свидетельство изысканного вкуса.

Девятнадцать лет.

Рем с радостным изумлением смотрел, как с соседского крыльца спускается молодая черноволосая женщина в шляпке и элегантном темно-сером платье. Не может быть! Он случайно заехал сегодня к родителям, а тут - Ада!

После сбивчивых приветствий, так как она тоже не ожидала его встретить, Рем, наконец, смог рассмотреть в ее лицо. Как и при их последней встрече, она была сдержанна и спокойна, только под глазами легли синеватые тени да опустились уголки рта.

- Как ты? – с искренним участием спросил Ремус.

Но Ада непреклонно, хотя и вежливо, ответила:

- Все в порядке, спасибо.

- Вижу, ты вышла замуж, как и собиралась? – улыбнувшись, произнес Рем, когда ему на глаза попалось широкое золотое кольцо на ее безымянном пальце.

- Да, за окружного судью, мистера Рокси, - напомнила Ада.

- Давай присядем? – Рем показал на небольшую садовую скамейку, выкрашенную белой краской.

Кивнув, Ада направилась к скамье, но ее каблук утонул в мягком грунте, и она упала бы, если бы Рем не подхватил ее под локоть. В следующее мгновение Ада не смогла удержать гримасу боли.

- Что с тобой? – Ремус не на шутку встревожился.

- Все хорошо, немного заболела нога. Должно быть, я ее успела подвернуть, - с привычной легкостью солгала Ада, но Рем не успокоился.

Он с подозрением посмотрел на изысканный кардиган с длинными узкими рукавами, который выглядел неуместно при такой теплой погоде. Ада попыталась сопротивляться, но он насильно сдвинул ее рукава, насколько это оказалось возможным, и потрясенно замер. Гладкую кожу покрывали небольшие синяки: некоторые уже пожелтели и почти исчезли, некоторые были багровыми, свежими.

- Кто это сделал?

Ада с изумлением услышала в голосе Ремуса тяжелые нотки мужского гнева. Это ее испугало.

- Нет, ты не так понял, это я сама…

Но он прекрасно понял, кто тот единственный человек, который мог отметить кровоподтеками тонкие руки Ады.

- Я убью его.

- Нет, Рем! – вскрикнула Ада. – Он мой муж, он имеет право… Я принадлежу ему…

- Ты не вещь, Ада!..

- Нет. Рем, пожалуйста, - тихо попросила она, с мольбой заглядывая в его глаза.

- Тогда я увезу тебя.

- Он мой муж, - она с горечью покачала головой.

Нет, Рокси не бил ее, но неизменно был груб и нетерпелив в удовлетворении своих потребностей. Ада теснее прижалась к родному и надежному плечу Ремуса, пытаясь продлить охватившее ее чувство покоя, чтобы вспоминать о нем, когда муж в очередной раз предъявит права на отвратительное унижение, называемое супружеским долгом.

Двадцать два года.

Ада ласково пригладила перья совы, доставившей письмо от Ремуса. Эти крылатые почтальоны были частыми гостями, принося то записку, то скромный, но от этого еще более драгоценный для нее подарок. Иногда вместо сов появлялся сам Ремус, каким-то шестым чувством угадывая моменты, когда ей было особенно тяжело.

Двадцать пять лет.

Ремус тревожно оглядел толпу, которая сплошь состояла из людей в черном, но Ады среди них так и не увидел. Он начинал нервничать. В этом прохладном полутемном доме с темными стенами и шторами все почему-то начинали говорить едва ли не шепотом, но вряд ли причина была в том, что в гостиной на всеобщее обозрение было выставлено тело почившего Элиаса Рокси.

Вместе с остальными Ремус подошел к открытому гробу, невольно подумав, каково копать могилу, когда на улице разыгралась настоящая метель. Он посмотрел на желтоватое восковое лицо с пятнами и прожилками, которые не могли скрыть ухищрения бальзамировщиков: обыкновенное некрасивое лицо, ставшее в смерти неестественным, как застывшая маска. И, тем не менее, это был тот самый человек, который грубо стискивал жену за руки, оставляя багровые следы.

Сделав вид, что отдал последнюю дань умершему, Ремус осторожно вышел в коридор, проверив, не обратил ли на него кто-нибудь внимание. Все было спокойно, но уйти, не проверив, как себя чувствует Ада, Рем не мог.

Он крадучись поднялся по лестнице. Нужно было каким-то чудом разыскать в просторном доме ее комнату и позаботиться, чтобы никто посторонний не узнал о его визите в спальню молодой вдовы. Ремуса слегка подташнивало при мысли о том, что его могут застать в неположенном месте, хотя боялся он не за себя, а за Аду. Рем достал палочку, прекрасно сознавая, что не имеет права пользоваться ею против магглов.

Не представляя, с чего начинать поиски, Рем просто открыл ближайшую дверь. К счастью, комната была пуста. Немного подумав, он решил, что покои хозяйки дома вряд ли будут располагаться у самой лестницы.

Ремус уже осмотрел с десяток помещений, большая часть которых пустовала, но один раз все же наткнулся на какую-то пожилую матрону, чудом не увидевшую его и поспешившую тут же выглянуть в коридор. О том, как он выглядел, замерев за плотной занавеской, на его удачу достававшей до пола, молодой мужчина старался не думать. Еще пару раз он встречал горничных, не придумав ничего лучше, чем спросить, как пройти в уборную. Злясь на собственную неуклюжесть, он потянул ручку очередной двери.

- Рем? – Ада изумленно посмотрела на мрачного и напряженного Ремуса и, не задумываясь, прикрылась одеялом.

Облегченно закрыв на секунду глаза, Рем закрыл за собой дверь и повернул ключ. Потом немного подумал и добавил непроницаемое заклятие. Ада неуверенно улыбнулась, но не задала ни единого вопроса.

- Прости, что вошел без стука. Можно к тебе? – он испытал неловкость от того, что вломился к ней, но Ада, по-видимому, не усмотрела в его действиях ничего неприемлемого, кивнула и приглашающе похлопала по кровати.

- Как ты меня нашел? – она все еще удивленно улыбалась его неожиданному появлению.

- Просто толкался во все двери подряд.

Ада захихикала, представив себе, как это должно было выглядеть. Сам Ремус не видел в сказанном ничего смешного, но, раз уж ее веселили его нехитрые приключения, продолжил:

- Один раз пришлось спрятаться за занавеску от какой-то пожилой леди, а горничные, должно быть, подумали, что у меня тяжелое несварение.

Хихиканье переросло в хохот. Рем едва успел подумать, о том, что он вовремя позаботился о непроницаемом заклятии, глушившем все звуки, как Ада разрыдалась, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

Ремус крепко обнял ее, не зная, как еще облегчить ее горе.

- Элиас умер… - сквозь всхлипывания невнятно пробормотала Ада.

Рему почувствовал отвращение к себе. Ада прожила замужем семь лет, а он по-прежнему судил о ее браке по первому году, не удосужившись разузнать все как следует. За это время она могла привязаться к супругу, возможно, даже полюбить… Но в следующую секунду он услышал:

- Я так рада… Рем, - Ада шмыгнула носом, - это отвратительно… Я не должна радоваться его смерти, но я не могу…не могу делать вид, что убита горем…

- Все хорошо, не плачь, тебе не в чем себя винить, - сбивчиво прошептал Ремус, поглаживая ее волосы, все яснее понимая, что под маской опытной светской хозяйки жила прежняя ранимая и до неловкого неуверенная в своих достоинствах девочка. Та самая девочка, которая до хрипоты пересказывала прочитанные сказки вперемежку с сюжетами фильмов и даже маггловскими учебниками, пытаясь удержать его сознание, ускользающее в преддверии скорой трансформации, и отвлечь от мучительной боли, ломавшей тело. Та самая девочка, которую по вечерам надо было прогонять едва ли не силой, потому что, беспокоясь за него, она не желала считаться с возможной опасностью. Она была рядом всякий раз, когда он нуждался в ней. Выслушать - это было самое меньшее, что он мог для нее сделать.

Ада потеряла счет времени, голова слегка кружилась. С усилием женщина отстранилась от Ремуса

- Тебе лучше? – мягко спросил Рем, поглаживая подушечками больших пальцев ее щеки.

Она неловко кивнула, смущенная своей слабостью.

- Тогда мне нужно уйти, - он понимал, что неправильно оставлять ее одну сразу после истерики, но с каждой минутой увеличивалась вероятность того, что кто-то попробует войти в комнату. – Могут подумать неладное.

Ада крепче вцепилась в его руки.

- Не думаю, - она говорила саркастически, - что его сестры снизойдут до общения со мной. Утром они весьма прозрачно намекнули, что лучше бы мне горевать в своей комнате и как можно дольше.

Ремус улыбнулся: заплаканная, с покрасневшим кончиком носа – и при этом воинственная.

- Может, немного вздремнешь? - раз уж вторжения можно было не опасаться, следовало заставить ее отдохнуть.

- Не хочу, - Ада мотнула головой и широко зевнула, едва успев прикрыть рот. Женщина покраснела: рядом с ним было так спокойно, неудивительно, что она расслабилась.

Он засмеялся.

- Хотя бы просто ляг.

Ада послушно опустилась на подушку, не отпуская его руку, так что Ремус был вынужден тоже лечь. С бьющимся сердцем она остро ощутила, что его левая рука скользнула под подушку, удобно поддерживая ее голову, а правой он подтянул повыше одеяло, целомудренно прикрывая ее ночную рубашку, и обнял ее за талию. Ада перестала что-либо понимать. Спиной и ягодицами она чувствовала тело Рема. В тех местах, где он касался ее, по телу разливался жар; груди напряглись, соски покалывало. Ада инстинктивно подалась назад, крепче прижимаясь к нему.

Он воспринял ее поведение по-своему:

- Все будет хорошо. Скоро ты встретишь человека, которого сможешь полюбить. Жизнь наладится, обещаю, Ада.

Она торопливо уткнулась лицом в подушку, стараясь скрыть от него брызнувшие из глаз слезы: «Нет, Рем, ничего не будет хорошо», - но вслух пробормотала другое:

- Я больше не выйду замуж.

Ремус с удивительной легкостью одной рукой повернул ее к себе лицом.

- Ада, я понимаю, что сейчас ты и думать не хочешь о новом замужестве, - он твердо посмотрел на залитое слезами лицо, только сейчас заметив темные круги под глазами, - но я не представляю тебя иначе как с комплектом симпатичных малышей вокруг, - Рем улыбнулся, стараясь смягчить свои слова.

Ада смотрела на любимого, впитывая мельчайшие черточки: упавшая на лоб прядь темно-русых волос, в которых начинала появляться седина; почти незаметные морщинки в уголках теплых глаз, манивших смотреть, не отрываясь; ласковая неуверенная полуулыбка, как будто он чему-то удивлялся. Трудно было узнать в сильном красивом мужчине робкого худенького мальчика, плакавшего в дальнем уголке сада, чтобы никто не узнал, как ему страшно. Ремус каким-то чудом сохранил свойственные ему веру в добро, открытость, чистоту, но при этом он не был ни безвольным, ни наивным, ни слабохарактерным.

Зачарованная его взглядом, не вполне сознающая, что делает, Ада бережно коснулась пальцами его лба, убрала непослушную прядку, провела по худой гладкой щеке, тронула подбородок. В Ремусе Люпине все восхищало и волновало ее.

Ада испытала прилив нежности. Фенрир Грейбэк искалечил его, но не смог превратить в чудовище.

Она залилась краской, заметив удивленный взгляд Рема.

В уголках ее глаз начали собираться крошечные жгучие слезинки. Случайные короткие встречи, ласково-незначащие слова. Просто любоваться бы им, разгладить пальцами первые морщинки; прижиматься щекой к мягким, как его характер, волосам, пьянея от их запаха; осторожно обнимать, спрятавшись за его спиной; слушать спокойный голос. Просто ждать его, видеть, как он смущенно улыбается, когда ей удается неожиданно порадовать его любимым лакомством. Лежать тихой тенью у его ног – только бы быть рядом…

- Рем, - слова срывались с пересохших губ прежде, чем она могла понять их смысл и передумать, - поцелуй меня.

Несколько секунд Ремус в замешательстве смотрел на нее, сомневаясь, что правильно расслышал. Не может быть, чтобы Ада имела в виду то, о чем он подумал. Рем резко отодвинулся на край кровати, сел и попытался привести мысли и чувства хотя бы в относительный порядок.

Все его существо восставало против подобной возможности. Поцеловать Аду - все равно, что возжелать сестру.

Ремус мысленно одернул себя, заставляя на время забыть о крайней абсурдности ее просьбы…

Просьба.

Он начинал понимать, складывая факты, как мозаику: ее нежелание вступать в новый брак, облегчение от смерти мужа, почти исчезнувшие, но все еще различимые следы неласковых рук на ее запястьях и предплечьях.

_Исцеление._

Вот что он мог дать ей. Помочь забыть мучения в постели Элиаса Рокси.

Это безумие – то, что пришло ему в голову. Ремус зажмурился, крепко стискивая кулаки, усилием воли принуждая себя смотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны. Непроизвольно обернувшись, он замер: Ада молчала, скрыв лицо среди подушек. Белоснежная рубашка немного сползла, открывая небольшой участок спины: чуть ниже плеча виднелся еще один пожелтевший кровоподтек, как будто на руках их было недостаточно. Рема захлестнуло чувство острого стыда: это тоже сделал мужчина, такой же, как он сам. В его мысли бурным потоком врывались воспоминания: Ада, сверкающая счастливыми глазами, азартно сжимает в руках карты, пытаясь научить его играть в безик; Ада, изо всех силенок стискивающая его плечи и с неодолимой властностью глядящая в его пустеющие глаза: «Нет, Рем, держись!»; Ада, положившая его голову к себе на колени и нежно баюкающая колыбельной, - действие луны ослабло, и он поспешил даже не придти, приползти к ней, как измученный щенок затихает на руках любимой хозяйки.

Ада.

Всякий раз, когда он нуждался в ней, она была рядом. Даже когда он забывал о ней, увлекшись мальчишескими проделками со школьными друзьями, она лишь тихонько вздыхала и послушно отходила – снова ждать, пока не будет нужна.

Как могло случиться, что за своими важными и архиважными делами он не заметил, что Ада с каждой новой встречей все больше похожа на сломанный, иссушенный зноем цветок, который окунули для сохранности в воск?

Ремус осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ее, но решительно пересел поближе, ласково накрывая теплыми ладонями ее плечи. Он знал, что это нужно сделать для Ады, его собственные чувства не играли никакой роли.

- Ада…

Она постаралась глубже зарыться в подушку, сгорая от мучительного стыда и не зная, как посмотреть ему в глаза, но голос Рема звучал как-то по-иному: ниже, мягче, играя непривычными бархатистыми нотками, от которых по ее телу пробежали мурашки. Ада вздрогнула: его руки мягко, но уверенно легли на ее плечи. Ничего не понимая, она резко повернулась и замерла: глядя прямо ей в глаза, Ремус легко, почти невесомо поглаживал тонкие руки, словно наблюдал за ее реакцией. Она было отшатнулась, но Рем мягко удержал ее:

- Ш-ш-ш, не бойся, доверься мне.

Ада, оцепенев, как будто со стороны смотрела на его осторожные пальцы, скользящие по ее плечам все выше, к особенно уязвимому, а оттого чрезвычайно чувствительному месту на шее. Не в силах справиться с приступом дрожи, она зажмурила глаза, не осознавая, что слегка повернула голову, полностью открывая ему доступ к нежному местечку.

Рем затаил дыхание: Ада бессознательно закусила губу, стараясь удержать то ли вздох, то ли стон; она явно покраснела. Чуть улыбнувшись, мужчина коснулся ее щеки, ставшей ощутимо горячей. Со смущением он обнаружил, что его захватило созерцание того, как легко отзывается Ада на его прикосновения, вопреки естественной стыдливости.

- Иди ко мне, - Рем произнес эти слова почти шепотом, но Ада услышала и неохотно открыла глаза, которые никак не хотели ни на чем фокусироваться. Ей хотелось снова смежить веки и оказаться в туманящем сознание мире его прикосновений

Ремус тихо рассмеялся, притягивая Аду поближе и удерживая в полусидячем положении. Она зачарованно посмотрела в его лицо, которое впервые было так близко, и несмело коснулась волос, осторожно поглаживая, едва погружая в них кончики пальцев. Затуманившиеся глаза Ады помимо ее воли сосредоточились на его губах, уголки которых слегка дрогнули в незаметной улыбке. Спустя секунду Рем коснулся губами ее рта, вначале поглаживая, соблазняя на ответные действия, затем прильнул всерьез, легонько прихватывая нежные губки, осторожно покусывая.

Ада и сама не могла бы сказать, в какой момент все изменилось. Ее руки тесно обхватили его шею, пальцы, лаская затылок возлюбленного, захватывали густые пряди волос, наслаждаясь ощущением свободы. Рем стиснул ее в страстном объятии, заставляя до боли прижаться к его телу, ставшему напряженным. При этом она ощущала, как ее собственное тело ноет и дрожит, каждой клеточкой мечтая почувствовать его прикосновения, прильнуть еще сильнее. Мир вокруг заволокла густая темная пелена, больше не существовало ничего, кроме их губ, рук, сгорающих в пламени взаимного желания тел. Ада, застонав, притянула его голову ближе, и Рем, уже ни капли не думая об осторожности, начал целовать ее самым откровенным образом, проникая языком между губами, которые сжимались вокруг него и настойчиво втягивали внутрь, возвращая жгучую ласку и создавая напряженное ритмичное скольжение. Сквозь туман, окутавший ее сознание, Ада с наслаждением чувствовала его руки, стискивавшие ее талию, с силой разминавшие и растиравшие спину. Неотступная тянущая сладкая боль между ног заставила ее опрокинуться на спину, потянув Ремуса за собой.

Ада изо всех сил закусила губу, пытаясь сдержать мучительный стон: горячее дыхание Рема согревало ее ушко, заставляя женщину покрываться мурашками в ожидании ласки, его пах с силой вжался в нежную промежность, руки настойчиво гладили обнаженные бедра, задрав подол ночной рубашки. Ада крепко обхватила ногами его талию, безмолвно умоляя о большем. Рем начал настойчиво и ритмично прижиматься к ее промежности, покачивая Аду на волнах болезненного удовольствия, которое только распаляло ее желание, не принося облегчения. Рывком сев, Ремус так же резко развернулся и откинулся на спинку кровати, не выпуская Аду, которая теперь сидела на его бедрах. Дернув тесемки, которые удерживали ворот ее ночной рубашки и, к счастью, сразу поддались, он одним движением спустил одеяние к ее талии, обнажая гладкую грудь. Ада нетерпеливо выпростала руки из рукавов и в свою очередь принялась расстегивать его мантию, с силой дергая застежки. Приподнявшись, Рем кое-как вытащил из-под себя длинные полы колдовской одежды и отбросил ее в сторону. Вскоре туда же отправились сюртук, жилет и рубашка. С облегченным всхлипом Ада прижалась обнаженной грудью к его груди, исступленно целуя его губы; все ее тело горело от мучительной жажды.

Рем почти оттолкнул Аду, заставляя откинуться назад и предоставить ему доступ к ноющим грудям. С мягким усилием он растирал теплые полушария, оставляя едва заметные следы на гладкой коже, любуясь ареолами нежного оттенка кофе с молоком и торчащими сосками, чьи кончики под его ласками приобретали темно-розовый цвет. Не сдержавшись, он прильнул к одному из них, полностью втянув в рот и сильно, ритмично посасывая. С низким протяжным стоном Ада вцепилась в его волосы, но Рем настойчиво переходил от одного соска к другому, лаская, покусывая, с силой втягивая в горячий рот, упиваясь ее откровенными стонами. Ада, готовая закричать от неудовлетворенного желания, бесстыдно льнула к его телу, прижимаясь к твердой выпуклости на его брюках. Чувствуя, что в крови бушует настоящий пожар, Ремус резким движением перевернулся, опрокидывая Аду на подушки, и окончательно сдернул с нее рубашку. Спустя мгновение он настойчиво потянул вниз ее трусики. Ада бесстыдно приподняла бедра ему навстречу, помогая избавиться от последнего предмета одежды и почувствовав при этом, что скользнувшая по ее ногам ткань была ощутимо влажной. Со своей одеждой мужчина справился едва ли не быстрее.

Рем осторожно опустился на полностью обнаженное тело Ады и нежно поцеловал ее в губы, одновременно переворачивая женщину на бок. Его рука мягко скользнула к темной поросли между ее ног, чувственно поглаживая внешние губки, которые приоткрылись, пропуская его к самому потаенному месту. Против воли у него вырвался стон: так там было горячо и влажно. Ада замерла, боясь дышать и широко разведя ноги, от чего напряжение несколько ослабло. Она начинала дрожать от восхитительного контраста: прохладный воздух, касавшийся ее разгоряченной плоти, и его теплая рука совершающая почти незаметные движения. Продолжая целовать Аду, Рем скользнул пальцами к ее влагалищу и проник внутрь, поглаживая, совершая осторожные вращательные движения. Потом он переместился чуть выше, нащупал упругий бугорок, медленно смазывая его ее собственной влагой и начиная бережно ласкать. Ада застонала, крепко зажмурившись и сосредоточившись на безумно сладкой пытке. Не в силах сдержаться, Рем страстно впился поцелуем в ее губы, продолжая ласку, в ответ на которую Ада начала ритмично приподнимать подрагивающие бедра, сходя с ума от желания, чтобы он заполнил мучительную пустоту, возникшую от его прикосновений.

Глухо застонав, Рем прильнул к ее телу, раздвигая и сгибая в коленях ноги Ады. Мгновение спустя он приставил окаменевший от напряжения член к входу в ее влагалище и осторожно надавил. Глаза Ады изумленно расширились: он проникал в ее тело медленно и плавно, заполняя ее до предела, как будто был точно сделан по ее мерке. Войдя на всю длину, Рем не смог отказать себе в удовольствии прильнуть к ее телу немного теснее, пока не коснулся самой глубинной точки.

Ада сдавленно охнула. Самый кончик его пениса ощутимо надавил на какую-то точку, заставляя ее шире раздвинуть бедра, как цветок, раскрывающийся навстречу солнцу. Ремус улыбнулся, хотя его губы сводило от напряжения. Нелегко было сдержать себя, ощущая жар ее тела, обхватившего его плоть. Он начал движение неторопливыми сильными толчками, глубоко целуя Аду и чувствуя, как она содрогается от наслаждения, полностью сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях.

Ада потерялась среди сладкого мучения его толчков, каждый из которых поднимал ее все выше и выше, заставляя напрягаться при очередном прикосновении к матке в болезненной судороге ожидания, но это волшебное безумие не прекращалось. Ее тело ненасытно принимало Рема снова и снова, не желая сдаться огненной вспышке, но он все ускорял ритм, и Ада, ослепленная желанием, исступленно вскидывала бедра во встречном движении.

Она лихорадочно кусала губы, стремясь к своей вершине. Рем яростно впился в ее рот, орудуя в нем языком, как будто брал ее не только своим членом. Они оба давно стали скользкими от пота, но это заставляло их только крепче сжимать объятия. Его движения становились резче, глубже, сильнее, с каждым толчком ритмично врезаясь в почти обессилевшее тело женщины.

Ада, не сдержавшись, закричала, когда наслаждение накрыло ее с головой, с отчаянной силой прильнув к его телу, стиснув ноги вокруг Рема и чувствуя, как сквозь стальной капкан, в котором оказались его бедра, он продолжает совершать частые короткие толчки. Несколько секунд спустя он затих, глубоко вжавшись в нее, прикрыв глаза и тяжело дыша, как после долгого бега. Ада почувствовала, как в ней, почти такт в такт с сокращениями ее мышц, пульсирует его плоть, толчками выбрасывая густую теплую жидкость, которая, стекая, немного щекочет ее кожу. На ее глаза навернулись слезы отчаяния: «Господи, прошу Тебя, оставь его со мной!».

Ада изо всех сил сжимала Рема в объятиях, зная, что больше никогда его не увидит, и мучительно желая сказать ему о своей любви, но только крепче стиснула зубы. Он подарил ей бесценный подарок, о котором она и мечтать не смела, наступив ради нее на горло собственным чувствам. Она не имела права заставлять его делать это снова и снова.

Рем медленно приподнялся и тяжело сполз с нее, его руки ощутимо дрожали. Взрыв страсти закончился, возвращалась горькая действительность.

- Ты останешься до утра? – Ада не узнала собственного голоса, таким тихим и ломким он никогда не был.

Ремус устало закрыл глаза. Он надеялся уйти сразу, но не мольба в голосе Ады не позволила этого сделать.

- Да, - отозвался он, укутывая обнаженную женщину в одеяло и обнимая ее. – Поспи, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Ада послушно прикрыла глаза, но ей не спалось. Она лежала, вслушиваясь в его дыхание и зная, что он тоже не спит, но понимала, что для него мучительно даже смотреть на нее.

Почти перед самым рассветом Ада забылась некрепким сном, а когда проснулась, Рема уже не было рядом.

Месяц спустя.

Вместо глухого траурного одеяние, полагавшегося вдове, недавно похоронившей мужа, Ада неожиданно для себя надела легкое платье – мягкое, уютное, с множеством струящихся складок на широкой юбке, как будто она снова стала беззаботной девочкой. За окном таял снег, мартовское солнце вскользь касалось промерзшей за зиму земли, словно не решаясь отдать ей полностью невеликий пока запас тепла, но в сердце Ады ласковым гостем поселилось лето. Распустив волосы, она подошла к зеркалу, взяла расческу и посмотрела в глаза своему отражению.

Впервые за много лет Ада любовалась собой: мягкие нежно-розовые губы с приподнятыми уголками, как будто она чуть-чуть улыбается, даже когда серьезна; теплый румянец на бархатистых щеках, но главное – изменились эти самые глаза, от которых теперь было просто не оторваться. Они стали глубже, темнее, но в них появилось внутреннее сияние. Словно их владелица скрывала в себе какую-то тайну, волшебный дар, помимо ее воли проглядывающий наружу.

Следовало бы быстро причесаться и стянуть волосы в привычный чопорный пучок, но Ада, кокетничая с самой собой, провела рукой по длинным шелковистым прядям, приподняла их, словно окутывая плечи мягкой вуалью. Другая рука блаженным непроизвольным движением скользнула на живот.

Ада замерла, пораженная этим неосознанным жестом. Неужели?..

Из ставших счастливыми глаз потекли слезы благодарности. Как мудр и добр Господь! В тот день она молила Создателя оставить Рема с ней, сознавая, что совершает этим еще больший грех. Но Он понял и простил ее. Теперь с ней останется не только нежность, подаренная любимым, но и частичка его души.

Полгода спустя.

Бережными прикосновениями Ада расправила букет ромашек и васильков и улыбнулась тому, как солнечные лучи, проходя сквозь ярко-синюю стеклянную вазу, окрашивают скатерть призрачным голубым сиянием.

Лицо молодой женщины дышало покоем и теплотой. Круглый упругий животик отчетливо вырисовывался под широким сарафаном с высокой талией.

Ада только что вернулась с прогулки по полям, где собрала целый сноп цветов, которыми так любила украшать новый дом в крохотной деревушке, расположенной в самом сердце Англии.

Она не хотела жить в похожем на склеп доме покойного мужа, в котором всем распоряжались его сестры. Их злые взгляды, поджатые губы, как будто они видели не бывшую невестку, а какую-то отвратительную гадину, ничуть не задели Аду, когда она объявила им, что уходит. Что ей было до этих высохших и очерствевших старых дев, когда в ней росла и трепетала маленькая жизнь, бесценный дар, выстраданный, выпрошенный, бесстыдно откровенный.

Она купила небольшой коттедж в деревне, потратив на него немалую часть родительского наследства. Собственный дом, в котором не было ни страхов, ни горя, ни потерь, дом, в котором жило предчувствие счастья.

Ада рассмеялась и ласково погладила живот, в котором заворочался ее малыш, - ей показалось, что он выражает недовольство тем, что его мирок пока такой крошечный.

Она вышла через заднюю дверь, поджидая молочника, когда где-то сбоку раздался хлопок. Ада заколебалась: магический мир не терпит случайных свидетелей, но там был овражек, в который несведущий человек мог запросто упасть и покалечиться, и она преодолела свои опасения.

- Сэр, осторожнее, там глубокая яма!

- И я в нее уже почти попал, - проворчал мужчина в мантии, который даже в таком шатком положении сохранял выдержку и необыкновенно прямую осанку. Ухватившись за какой-то куст, он осторожно отодвинулся от края овражка, выбрался на ровное место и только тогда посмотрел на Аду.

Она буквально сжалась в комок: надо же такому случиться, чтобы из всего множества волшебников столкнуться нос к носу с Антуаном Дэвенпортом! Ада постаралась дышать глубоко: откуда ему было знать о том, кто отец ее ребенка.

- Мисс Ада, - неожиданно тот улыбнулся, вспомнив крохотную девчушку-магглу, которой сын Люпинов показывал волшебный фокус.

Хотя Антуан не жаловался на память, ему бы нипочем не удалось признать в цветущей молодой женщине девочку с косичками, которой она была пятнадцать лет назад, если бы, как и тогда, на ее лице не отражался панический ужас.

- Я вас напугал, простите. Позвольте, я провожу вас, в вашем положении не стоит гулять в такое время - солнце палит нещадно, - Антуан сочувственно посмотрел на бледную, тяжело дышащую женщину, на лбу которой выступила испарина. Он достаточно разбирался в лекарском искусстве, чтобы понимать, что беременность – нелегкое испытание.

Дэвенпорт осторожно взял ее под руку, повел к крыльцу и помог подняться по ступеням. Аде ничего не оставалось, как пригласить его войти.

Он категорично отказался от предложенного угощения:

- Нет-нет, дорогая, лучше присядьте, вам следует отдохнуть. Надеюсь, своим появлением я не доставлю неудобств вашему супругу?

- У меня нет супруга, - неловко пробормотала Ада.

- Прошу прощения, - смутился он. – Я был уверен, что вы выходили замуж.

- Я была замужем семь лет, сэр, но мой муж умер, - выдавила из себя Ада.

- Простите, дорогая, - Антуан мысленно отругал себя за допущенную бестактность и поспешил довольно неуклюже выразить сочувствие: – Я понимаю, как тяжело вам будет растить ребенка одной. Не печальтесь, милая, даст Бог, вы еще встретите свое счастье.

От напряжения у Ады внутри словно застыл ледяной комок, голова кружилась, когда она, не вполне отдавая себе отчет в своих словах, произнесла:

- Отец моего ребенка жив.

Антуану потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить сказанное ею.

- Я все понимаю, - осторожно ответил он, тщательно следя за выражением лица и словами, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего.

Но почему-то его слова вызвали совершенно противоположный эффект: женщина едва не упала в обморок. Так больше продолжаться не могло.

– Вот, выпейте, - Антуан протянул ей стакан с водой, в которую капнул немного смирительного настоя.

Ада покорно выпила, с трудом удерживая стакан.

- А теперь рассказывайте.

Полчаса спустя Антуан и сам выглядел бледным, хотя держал себя в руках. Тем не менее, он не мог не отметить трагикомичность ситуации: увидев давнего знакомого Люпинов около своего дома, женщина просто занервничала, но когда он, пытаясь пощадить ее чувства, сказал, что все понял… Неудивительно, что она чуть сознание не потеряла.

- Мне кажется, что для Ремуса было бы катастрофой узнать об этом ребенке, но я обещаю уважать ваше решение, каким бы оно ни было, - после непродолжительного молчания твердо произнес Антуан.

Тридцать лет.

- Мам, расскажи… - сонным голоском пролепетал ребенок.

Ада с нежностью, от которой у нее щемило сердце, пригладила пушистые темно-русые волосики.

- Сначала лекарство, Саймон, - ласково, но непреклонно произнес Антуан, стараясь не подавать виду, как он гордится и отчаянно любуется четырехлетним крестником: мягкий, чуткий, терпеливый, но несгибаемый, с обостренным чувством справедливости. Он был копией отца.

Саймон храбро выпил отвратительное варево из аконита.

- Молодец, мальчик мой, - Антуан неумело улыбнулся ему. – А теперь спи.

- Мам… - не сдавался Саймон.

И хотя он не произнес больше ни слова, Аде не нужно было уточнять, что сын хочет от нее услышать. Она поцеловала малыша в нежный висок с голубоватой жилкой, наслаждаясь чистым сладковатым детским запахом, поправила сползшее одеяльце и начала рассказ, который ему никогда не надоедал:

_- Жила-была девочка…_


End file.
